1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to target systems and, specifically, to a marksmanship and target-identification training system using moving targets.
2. Description of Related Art
The target systems being used to train law enforcement and military shooters today are predominantly one of the following enumerated types.
A first prior art target system places the target image in front of the shooter and is stationary and visible at all times. Such a system has the disadvantage of allowing the shooter to constantly see the target image as a threat. The system gives the user no opportunity to recognize the status (threat or no threat) of the target image. Because there is no requirement to recognize the status of the target image, the target is always recognized by the shooter as being a threat. The shooter simply draws their weapon as quickly as possible and shoots the target image as accurately as possible. No real-time, dynamic indication is given to the shooter regarding their accuracy of shot placement other than by examining the target after a series of shots have been fired. Lastly, the target is stationary and does not mimic the motions a real human person would take if they were actually shooting back.
A second prior art target system suspends the target image on a motor driven cable. This system positions the target image at various distances toward and away from the shooter, which allows the system to decrease or increase the difficulty in hitting the target image by altering the relative size of the target. This system has the same disadvantages of the first target system described above.
A third prior art target system keeps the target image stationary but also rotates the image toward or away from the shooter. First, the target image is hidden from view (e.g., at 0 degrees of rotation). Then, the target image is rotated to face the shooter (e.g., 90 degrees). This system has a disadvantage in that the shooter knows before the target image is rotated that when presented it will be a threat target; the shooter knows the target is a threat because the target is inserted in the turning device by the shooter and the image of the target is known to be a threat. As is known, a range officer would not mount a no-threat target and have it rotate into the shooter's view only to see if the shooter would engage it. It would be a waste of time. This system has the same disadvantages of the first target system described above.
A fourth prior art target system physically moves the target into and out of the shooter's field of view. As an example, a pneumatic system with rubber targets can be brought into view by rapidly filling them with air. This system has a disadvantage because it is limited to making stationary targets appear and disappear from view at the same location. This system also has the disadvantages of the first target system described above.
A fifth prior art target system rotates the target image rotate left and right around a centerline parallel with the ground (like a pendulum). The target rotates around a center point with the target at the top and a fixed counter weight at the bottom. In this system, the target is attached to a counterweight having the same weight as the target (the target is above the axle and the counterweight is below the axle). An instructor pulls the rope and the target rotates back and forth in the vertical plane always in view of the shooter and moving like the pendulum of a clock. This kind of target presentation is a challenge to the shooter because the target moves in an arc. The disadvantage of this system lies in the fact that the movement of the target is controlled by a cord that is attached to the counterweight. The cord is pulled and released by a person to cause the movement. If several shooters are being trained on one mechanical system with several targets connected in tandem, the amplitude and duration of movement of the individual target movements will mimic each other and be rhythmic, much like pendulums on several clocks or musical metronomes swinging in unison. This system also experiences the disadvantages described with respect to the first system above.
It would be desirable to provide a system that overcomes the disadvantages of the aforementioned systems.